Construction toys, such as Lego construction toys, are interlocking plastic bricks which are coupled together to construct objects such as vehicles and buildings. Construction toys are popular because they can easily be assembled and disassembled to construct a variety of objects as desired. They are also versatile for design purposes and inexpensive to use.
The present invention includes a flexible joint element and a construction member as the building block for constructing complex objects. The flexible joint element includes a flexible string and two spherical components. The construction member has six (6) faces which include apertures for receiving the flexible joint element. The apertures are cut into the faces of the construction member. In particular, four (4) slots and two (2) holes are cut into a cuboid construction member which receives a flexible joint element. A plurality of flexible joint element and construction member assemblies can be assembled to arrive at complex shapes.